


You bring my soul peace

by elouise17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouise17/pseuds/elouise17
Summary: The constant blind dates, that Sam was signing his older sibling up to, were starting to get on Dean's nerves. Sam was bonded and joyously married to his soulmate Francis, so he wanted the same for his brother. Dean got it, he really did, but man. Don't get him wrong, he was immensely happy for Sam and Fran. However, after meeting so many people and not feeling that deep and natural affinity that would make him want to write them fucking poems about their eyes, he was starting to lose hope. After a couple of minutes on a date, that was starting to go sour very quickly, he gave up. No more blind dates, no more obnoxious brats and definitely no more trying. Dean ended the date at a restaurant earlier than normally and went to a bar. What's a better place than a good ol' Roadhouse where you can drink your sorrows away? Dean smirked to himself at that thought. Sam probably won't be happy to see how his skills in match-making went south, again. Dean took one last gulp of his beer and gave the bartender a signal for another bottle."Sorry, is this seat taken?"Dean looked to his right and...Surely the beautiful blue of this man's eyes couldn't possibly be put down into words.





	You bring my soul peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to start of by saing that English is not my first language (which I think you may already tell) nor I'm living in a country this language is used on a daily bases (Hi Poland). So, i'm sorry for any mistakes that have happened and will happen in the future.
> 
> Second thing is that I started writing this at ungodly late hour. So instead of sleeping, like a normal person should do at night, I started writing this shit. It's a really lovely story, a little bit angsty, but you will have to wait a bit to see the result of my midnight scribble. (It's really not what it looks like, believe me.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for spending your time on reading this gibberish note. xx

I'll try to upload soon :) btw, i'm falling asleep on my laptop right now so cheers.


End file.
